


Undone

by Silently_Silver



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2018-10-24 03:43:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10733436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silently_Silver/pseuds/Silently_Silver
Summary: Chat Noir needs something only Marinette can give, an antidote of sorts.(Slight angst, mostly lemon)





	1. One Night and One More Time

**Author's Note:**

> ***WARNING: MODERATE (I GUESS LOL) SMUT UP AHEAD - READ AT YOUR OWN DISCRETION.***

He was hungry.

As usual, Chat Noir was hungry, and no amount of food was going to satisfy him. At least, not tonight. There was only one thing he needed. As the time passed, as each second ticked by noisily, the burning in his stomach grew and grew. The city stretched out in a blanket of blinking lights as Chat sat, perched on top of a billboard that sported his face. He knew the way to his antidote, And could take himself to her front door in his sleep. Chat needed to get there quick- she would understand. She would help him. She had to help him.

This wouldn't be the first time, this agreement between them.

It had been hard for Chat at first, but then it became easier. Easier for him to understand the need he felt, the want that often woke him up from his sleep with an aching chest and an aching body. A body aching for something he couldn't have. A body aching for something he knew he would ask for.

A body aching for something he knew he would receive. A body aching for her.

The roof-top run to her house was relatively short. The burning was particularly bad today. When he reached her window, he wasn't even surprised to see the light on, Marinette buried somewhere under her blankets, probably waiting for him. At the thought of her, his chest burned and his fingers twitched forward to the unlocked door. The slight sound of the door sliding caused a shifting from under those pink blankets. Moments later, her familiar face peeked up at him.

"Hi," her voice was muffled behind her covers.

"Hi," Chat stood a small distance away from the bed, cautious.

"What're you doing, roaming the city at this time of night?" Marinette slowly pulled herself up into a sitting position, legs crossing under covers.

"Couldn't sleep," He runs a clawed hand through his tousled hair. "Again."

This was the third time this week that he had come to her. She knows exactly what he needs. She was even waiting up for him, dressed for the meeting in a thin, red slip. The hero knew a significant amount about fabrics and guessed it was satin, designed and hand sewn by Marinette herself. Her hair looked like it was just randomly tied up, but Adrien knew she probably spent a good half hour trying to perfect the messy bun.

The few blue-black strands that fell around her face gave her eyes a sultry look against her peachy, freckled skin, glowing in the lamp light. Her bluebell eyes.

They were framed with lashes that brushed her cheeks when she blinked. She blinked slowly, knowing that he was studying her.

"Neither could I," Marinette let one shoulder drop slightly, making the skinny strap slip off. Adrien's eyes were drawn to the skin by her collarbones, the way the light of her lamp hit just so that a shadow fell across the tops, defining them. His fingers itched to feel the smoothness of her skin.

"This is the third time this week," The boy stepped toward the bed. "it's become a habit."

Marinette leaned forward. "Good or bad?" she asked, voice low. Her slip had dipped downward with that move, and a shadow covered her. She wasn't wearing anything underneath. Adrien was close enough now to reach out and touch her.

"You decide," he muttered, trailing a finger along the side of her face. The girl looked up at him through eyes so familiar, yet so different on nights like these.

"Gladly," She replies.

Chat never could put a finger on what changed in both himself and Marinette at night, and he couldn't decide if he liked it or not. Well, sure he felt good by the end of the night, but he didn't know if he was doing the right thing.

No, obviously not. Marinette is his classmate, his first real friend. If she knew that Adrien was the one beneath the mask, how would she react? If she knew it was the same sweet, shy boy from class, who kept her company all through the night, would she ever see him the same way? Did Adrien want her to keep seeing him as Chat Noir?

Marinette reached up with gentle fingers and touched Adrien's mask, and he knew she was silently trying to map an image of his face. Her eyes studied his features and she leaned closer, pressing her body up against him.

"last time for the week," she whispered, lips close to his own. "one last time."

And suddenly it was as if someone else took control of Adrien. Maybe it was Chat Noir clawing his way to the surface, and Adrien slipped away one last time. He took Marinette's face in his hands and firmly pressed their lips together.

Adrien loved it, the way she melted into him immediately. The way her hands pushed their way into his hair, and her fingers pulled at the locks. He loved the way their bodies fit so perfectly together, like pieces of a puzzle.

Maybe he even loved her.

As the thought crossed his mind, Adrien stopped kissing Marinette. This was always the problem- he loved his Ladybug unconditionally, but what place did Marinette hold in his heart? Was she just someone who kept him warm, or is this burning passion a result of something more? He didn't know.

"what's wrong?" Marinette looked into his eyes, concern clouding her own sky blue ones. "Are you feeling sick?"

"No, no," Adrien shook his head, trying to clear the thoughts. "Sorry. I just... had a long day."

Marinette sat back and offered a gentle smile. "Yeah, I figured. You're a little more stiff than usual tonight. Is there anything you want to talk about?"

No. Nothing to talk about. "I didn't come here to talk," When he saw her smile falter and eyebrows twitch together, he added, "Its not important, really. It's nothing."

The smile returned to Marinette's lips, although not as genuine. As she spoke, it turned into a sultry grin. "Then what are you doing here, Chat Noir?"

The way she said his name- her voice sent a jolt down his body, awakening something that lay dormant. "Here's a hint," Adrien moved up close to her, leaning against her knees. "You."

Once again, he closed the gap between them, pushing her down onto the bed by her shoulders. He climbed on above her, pulling at her lower lip. Marinette let a small hum vibrate from her throat and wrapped her arms around the boy's neck. The bed creaked slightly as they moved to the middle, allowing room for what (or who) was to come.

Adrien pulled back long enough to take a quick breath of air and dipped back down, aiming for Marinette's pale neck. Her body responded immediately even to the lightest of touches from him- and vice versa. At this point, they basically had their bodies trained from the routine. Marinette hooked her leg around his hip, pressing him closer against her. Adrien noticed that her slip had shifted up and was now in folds over her stomach.

"Where're your parents?" Adrien muttered, kissing a trail along her neck.

"Downstairs," Marinette replied, biting her lower lip as her sensitive skin was tugged.

"They can hear us," he used one hand to pull Marinette's arm from around his neck and pin it above her head.

"Only if we get too loud," She reminded him breathlessly.

"That's too bad," Adrien said with a sigh, dotting his tongue over her collarbone and eliciting a short moan from her. "I would've liked to hear you-"

"Shut up," she hissed, voice full with the same hunger for Chat Noir as he had for her.

He grinned, moving his hands to the hem of the satin fabric. "Off this goes."

As the piece of clothing was discarded onto the floor, Adrien took a moment to take in the naked girl under him. "Beautiful," he murmured. Marinette really was, but for some reason the only face that repeatedly flashed in his mind was his Ladybug's. It wasn't fair. Here he was, trying to satisfy himself with something Ladybug refused to give him, and she was all he could think about.

But, does that mean he was just using Marinette? Had he become so desperate that he was using her for the satisfaction and pleasure she offered? Did he not have any feelings at all for her? He must have some attraction to her, otherwise he wouldn't keep coming back every day. Right?

"Why do you keep stopping?" Marinette breathed, growing impatient. "Are you sure you're okay?"

She was getting annoyed with him, he knew it. For pushing her so close to the edge and then pulling her back.

"I was just wondering where to start," Adrien flashed a cheeky grin. "But I guess every part of my Princess is delicious."

Marinette seemed pleased by this. "You guess? You don't know, not even after all these days?"

"Sorry," Adrien positioned himself over her thighs and winked. "I like to think of each time as the first."

Before Marinette could reply, he took both of her thighs in his hands and pushed them apart, eyeing the slashes across her skin where the light from the streets shone. He leaned down to touch his lips against the lines, counting each.

"One," he murmurs, kissing the line of light right over her knee. Marinette held her breath in anticipation.

"Two," he moved up to the one on the middle of her thigh. She hummed; he was getting closer to the one place she needed him to touch.

"Three," Adrien whispered before setting his lips gently over the final slash of pale light, against her soaked center, Marinette's shudder of pleasure reverberated through his own body and he tasted the sweet taste of her.

He brought his lips away and placed them back, kissing the pink of her core, delicately moving his tongue over her as he had so many times before. Marinette pressed the back of her hand to her mouth, holding back the moan she so desperately wanted to let out. That Adrien so desperately needed to hear. Moving his head up, he planted small kisses around her naval, replacing his mouth with a gloved finger. His claws wouldn't do damage, not unless he wanted them to. And he would never. He held a steady pace, taking moments to rub her pink clit in small circles. He pushed one finger in, then two, licking the salty skin of her abdomen.

"Chat-" Marinette moaned, voice struggling to be kept a whisper. His bulge was straining against the suit.

"Shh," he replied, kissing his way up her stomach, feeling each and every toned muscle twitch under his touch. He couldn't keep this up much longer.

Marinette's fingers pressed against his neck, finding their way to the bell at his throat. As Adrien brought himself up higher, she tugged down, sliding the bell all the way down, to his hips. In one smooth movement, Adrien slipped out of his suit and straddled her, his length pressing against her.

"C-Chat!" Marinette gasped, grasping his shoulders. She was coming apart right underneath him. He knew what she wanted- it was the same as what he needed.

So he gave in to her. Slowly, Adrien pressed himself into her, closing his eyes and biting his lower lip. His hips moved back and forth, matching the rhythm of her breathing. Her hands curled into his hair, his lips found their way to hers once again. The taste of her mouth was the same as Ladybug's. The way she touched him sent shivers down his spine. Ladybug's voice rang in his ears every time Marinette gasped his name. Yet, he had no choice but to clear his mind of the masked hero and focus on the beauty in front of him. He had to give her everything in him, he had to give his all. It wouldn't be fair to her otherwise.

Slowly, he brought himself out and thrust back in, feeling her slick walls close around him. She moaned as Adrien divided his attention between the two buds on her breasts, tongue expertly flicking back and forth, teeth gently nipping and grazing the sensitive skin. Her hands pressed flat against the small of his back, holding him deep inside of her. Every movement had him seeing stars in front of his eyes, above her head, across her gleaming body.

He did love Marinette. More than words could explain. So, he had to channel his love, and show her. With every thrust into her, Adrien gained a piece of himself. He began to unravel her.

And in that moment it was only her heavenly expression in his mind. Only her touch burning his skin. Only her voice ringing clear in his ears. The only thought he had was of her, _his_ Marinette.

In that split second, as his name left her lips in a deep sigh, as her name slipped over his tongue, as their hearts beat one against the other, Adrien found himself undone once again.

 


	2. The Ghost of You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh heyheyheyyy ! I have decided to actually continue with this fanfic, so i hope you enjoy! Read, leave a comment, do all that fun stuff !

Marinette woke up the next day sore and annoyed.

She just wanted to sleep, but unfortunately her alarm woke her up right on time to go to school. Usually, her body didn't respond so negatively to all nighters with Chat, but this time Marinette just felt heavy. It took more effort than usual just to get herself to the bathroom to freshen up, and all her muscles ached. 

It wasn't even this bad after an intense akuma attack.

Her mother asked some questions when she saw Marinette trudging around the house and her father checked to see if she was sick, but besides that, her parents didn't seem to be suspicious of anything other than stressful days at school. And Marinette was relieved, because if she was ever found out, it would all be over for her. They hadn't used any protection this time, and Marinette felt a bit guilty, but she had the pills hidden under the mattress.

"Are you sure you're feeling okay?" Sabine asked once again, placing a hand on her daughter's forehead. "If not, stay home."  


Marinette shook her head, offering a smile. " _Maman_ ," she said. "I'm fine. Besides, I cant stay home today. I have that math test, remember?"

Sabine gave Marinette one last concerned look, but nodded. "Okay, but if there's anything, call me or go to the nurse right away."

" _Oui, maman_ ," Marinette said, pulling her bag over her shoulders. "I'm gonna go now, see you when I get home."

Marinette gave her mom a quick kiss and announced to her dad that she was leaving for school. Two minutes later, she joined a pleasant Alya on the curb.

"Hey girl!" Alya threw an arm around her friend's shoulders. "What's up?"

Marinette just groaned. "I feel like the bottom of a dirty shoe."

Alya glanced worriedly at Marinette and held her at arms length, examining the girl. "Why? Did you get hurt?"

"No," Marinette shook her head and shrugged. "Its nothing serious, I'm just tired. I went to sleep pretty late last night, and I regret it now."

Marinette usually told her best friend everything, but not _everything_. If Alya ever found out about Chat Noir's late night visits, she would pass out. And when she woke up, Alya would probably attack Marinette for not telling her earlier, and then she'd pass out again.

"C'mon girl," Alya shook her head disapprovingly. "What could possibly be more important than sleep? Wait!" Alya stopped walking abruptly and turned to face Marinette. "Did you stay up all night talking to Adrien?"

Marinette sighed and shook her head. "Oh, I wish I did. But no, I was studying." Marinette felt a little guilty at how easily the lie just slid off her tongue, but there was nothing she could do. The truth was definitely not an option. They resumed walking and Alya raised her eyebrows.

"Studying for what?"

"That math test we have today," Marinette says. "I don't remember anything we learned last week and I've just been super stressed out about it."

"Today?" Alya frowned. "Marinette, the test is on Friday. You still have two more days."

Friday. Today was Wednesday. "Oh my goodness!" Marinette slapped her forehead, groaning. "You're right! For the past week I've been thinking it was today! Jeeze, I totally forgot!"

Truth be told, Marinette had thought the math test was today. She just didn't study for it last night. Or any night before that. She didn't have time to study, what with being _preoccupied_ until almost 3 on a good day. But as it turns out, she did remember her teacher specifically saying that the test was on Friday.

Alya laughed at her friend's exasperation. "It's Okay, at least you got some extra studying in."  
If only.

They reached the school gates when a familiar black limousine pulled up. Marinette noticed it first, expression shifting comically slow. Her eyes widened to the size of saucers and her jaw dropped. She froze up next to Alya, fingers wrapped around the other girl's arm in a tight grip. A weak squeal left Marinette's throat and Alya  rolled her eyes.

"Breathe," Alya whispered to her hyperventilating friend as the door opened and a certain blonde boy stepped out. "In and out."

"Hnngg," Marinette made a failed last minute attempt at forming words and clamped her mouth shut.

Adrien immediately noticed the duo standing rather awkwardly by the gates. He waved and smiled. "Hey Alya, hey Marinette."

Alya returned the wave and greeting, nudging a still frozen Marinette with her other elbow. Time seemed to go in slow motion for Marinette, who could feel the fire start at her toes and spread all the way up to the tips of her ears. After a moment, Marinette stuck one hand up and rigidly swept it back and forth.

"You're smiling too much," Alya mumbled quietly. Marinette didn't seem to hear her.

"H-hi Adrien," Marinette giggled nervously. Adrien walked toward them and Marinette's heart stopped.

He looked so _good_ today. Well, Adrien always looked good, but today was different. He seemed to be glowing, more than usual. His sunshine yellow hair seemed glossier than ever and there was a twinkle in his emerald eyes.

"How are you guys?" Adrien asked, one hand resting on his bag strap and the other in a pocket.

"I'm great," Alya replied and glanced at Marinette. "Her, I'm not so sure."

Adrien turned his focus on Marinette, and for a split second it seemed like his smile had twitched into something else. But no, Marinette was imagining things. Adrien's bright smile was the same as always. "Are you okay Marinette?"

"Yeah," Marinette felt a bit light headed. "You're fine."

Adrien's eyebrows arched up and his eyes widened. "...What?"

Alya sucked in a breath and Marinette snapped to attention, stammering. "Uh- I mean- fine! You're looking fine- No, wait, uhh- _I'm fine_."  
Her face must have been fire engine red by now; the tips of her ears were so hot, they were cold. Embarrassment hit her in the gut like a thousand pound ball and she clasped her hands together behind her back. Adrien's expression returned to normal and he nodded.

"Oh," He said. "That's good to hear. But you look a little tired."

Alya swept in this time. "That's because she was up all night, studying."  


Adrien's grin grew a hint wider and he raised both eyebrows. Marinette was finding it very hard to breathe. "Studying _all_ night? For what?"

Marinette wrung her hands behind her back and shook her head. "F-for our math test. I th-thought it was today but it's on Friday."

"Oh yeah," Adrien blinked and nodded. "We have a test. I forgot all about it."

At that moment, the bell rang and the trio noticed students filing into the school. Some stopped to say hello to Adrien, but a few didn't even notice Alya and Marinette. It didn't affect Marinette anymore, she was used to it and it didn't matter to her anyway.

"Let's get going," Alya chimed in, taking Marinette by the elbow. "Don't want to be late for first period."

As the three made their way to their first period class, Marinette stole short glances at the blonde model. She was probably just imagining it, but something in his smile and his expression in general seemed off today. It wasn't a bad kind of off, but rather there was a sly look on his face. She didn't often see Adrien have that kind of expression, but was kind of familiar. Like she'd seen the same amused arch of his eyebrows and slope of his lips on another face, but she just couldn't place her finger on who.

Right before the three entered their classroom, Adrien cast a sideways glance at Marinette, who was intently  examining the light reflecting off his cheekbones. When she saw that she had been caught, Marinette's eyelids fluttered and she snapped her head forward. Behind her, Alya groaned.           _Crap_.

"So Marinette," Adrien casually started, heading for his shared bench. "Can I ask you a question? You don't have to answer if you don't want to."

Marinette had to take each step up to her seat one at a time, but she stopped just in front of Adrien. She didn't mean to; there was a standstill in the room's traffic. They were so close that Marinette could smell the soft scent of Adrien's cologne. It was a balanced mix between spicy and sweet. Even though it was such an innocent thought, Marinette's cheeks flushed crimson.

"Y-yeah," she realized she was supposed to answer a couple seconds ago. "What is it?"

Adrien set his books down and slid into his seat. "What kind of cleanser do you use? Your skin looks so good today."

What? _My skin_? A confused expression came over Marinette, but she brushed it off. Of course Adrien would notice something like her skin; he was expected to pay extra attention to such things.

"Nothing really," Marinette shrugged, dumping herself into her chair. "I just woke up and it was like this."

"Oh," Adrien looked the girl straight in the eyes and she felt a shiver run down her spine. That look was familiar too, but she couldn't place it. "Usually when I want my skin to get nice and clear, I start off by exercising for a while. All the _sweat_ really helps clean everything out."

Something in his voice catches Marinette off guard. Why did he emphasis _sweat_ of all words? And why did it look like he was smirking at her? Why was another blonde boy's masked face popping into her head?

No, no it was just her imagination. Adrien was being genuine, not teasing; there was nothing cheeky in his question or facial expression. It was probably a normal question for someone like him to ask. Understandable.

"Well," Marinette ducked her head, ears hot. "I guess you can say I got some exercise in yesterday, too, and I did... _sweat_ quite a bit."

It felt strange admitting something like that to Adrien- Adrien!- but she was sure he wouldn't know what she really meant. Of course she felt embarrassed just thinking about her night with Chat, but what she said wasn't an entire lie, either. _I guess last night could count as exercise_ , she thought. _There was definitely a lot of movement._

But the entire conversation seemed strange. She didn't usually have these kind of talks with Adrien; kind, sweet, perfect Adrien. It was different.

"Ah," Adrien offered Marinette a full, open smile that blinded her like she just stared into a thousand suns. "I see."  
Before Adrien could say any more, the final bell rang and their teacher barked out a page number to turn to and read.

Until lunch rolled around, Marinette couldn't get her mind off of her out of character conversation with Adrien and his dazzling smile, his shining eyes- Marinette let out one sigh every few minutes. She was content, for the most part. She had had a real conversation with the love of her life, and now her life was complete! 

But why did her brain refuse to push vivid memories from last night to the back of  her mind? And why was Chat Noir's masked face, twisted with pleasure, burned against the backs of her eyelids?


	3. Ready To Go

Adrien loved it, knowing something that Marinette didn't. It was cute, really, the way she got all flustered when he mentioned anything related to their late night activities. He had to be careful, though, or else Marinette might become suspicious. It usually wasn't in Adrien's character to be so mischievous; that was strictly a Chat Noir attribute.

But still, it was fun to see how her cheeks changed colors so quickly, and how she scrambled for an answer. Marinette usually was jumpy around him, but now more than ever. It was almost as if she was always on high alert lately. For what, Adrien didn't know. 

During lunch, Adrien sat with Nino, who was already wolfing down his meal. "Something's gonna go down the wrong pipe if you eat that fast," Adrien said casually. 

"Sorry, man," Nino replied, mouth stuffed with a hunk of meat. "I'm just really hungry today. Didn't eat dinner." 

Holding back a grimace, Adrien turned to his own lunch. Come to think of it, he hadn't eaten dinner last night, either, and yesterday's lunch was barely satisfactory. But Adrien remembered not feeling hungry... Not for food, anyway. And after stopping by at Marinette's house, he fell asleep the moment his head hit the pillow. He wondered if Plagg had found anything to eat and dipped a hand into his bag to feel for the familiar lump of his sleeping kwami.

"Do you know if they have any camembert?" Adrien suddenly asked Nino, earning a confused look.

"I don't know," He nodded to the front of the cafeteria. "They might. Wanna go check?"

Adrien nodded in response and the two made their way back to the dwindling lunch line. Nino was already considering getting seconds. "Why do you suddenly want camembert of all things, anyway?" He asked, eyeing a plate of cake.

"No reason," the blonde shrugged. "I'm just in a mood for camembert."

 _Also, my kwami might be starving, but you don't need to know that_ , he thought to himself. As Nino helped himself to a serving of chocolate cake, Adrien surveyed the extensive selection of cheeses. Despite there being so many, he couldn't find the kind he was looking for.

" _Pardon_ ," Adrien politely approached the lady behind the counter with a smile. "Do you know if there's any camembert?"

The lady, her nametag said Isa, gave Adrien a quick once-over and nodded quickly, patting her already slicked down hair. "How much?"

"Just a chunk about this big," Adrien held his thumb and first finger two inches apart. "Not much."

Isa ducks into the kitchen and a few minutes later, she sprints back out, grinning apologetically. "Sorry for making you wait, but I found the camembert." She held out a perfectly cut triangle of cheese on a small paper plate.

Adrien smiled and thanked her, pulling Nino along away from the food. "You really shouldn't eat so much," He commented.

"Coming from someone who doesn't eat at all?" Nino retorted immediately, but his expression showed regret a second later. "Woah, sorry dude. I didn't mean it like-"

"No it's okay," Adrien shook his head. It's not like Nino was wrong. "Don't apologize. You're right, anyway."

Before Nino could answer, a movement in the corner of his eye caught Adrien's attention, saving his friend from having to awkwardly respond.

"Marinette!" Adrien exclaimed as he caught the girl attempting to tip toe past the duo. "Hey!"

She froze mid-step, face pulled into a wince. It took a second, but Marinette found a normal position to stand in. "H-hi, Nino," she stammered. "H-hi A-Adrien. Wh-what're you guys doing here?"

Adrien shared a glance with Nino and repressed a smirk. "Getting lunch. What else would we be doing?"

Instantly, Marinette realized her mistake and pressed her palm against the back of her neck, mouth open in an embarrassed grin. "Yeah, right, of course. Because it's lunch time and this is the cafeteria, hahaha. What else would you be doing in the cafeteria during lunch besides getting lunch, at lunch in...the cafe...teria...haha-"

Her voice cut off into a series of deep breaths and Adrien could only watch in surprise and admittedly slight amusement as her cheeks reddened ever so slowly. "Uh, yeah..." he said, a bit confused as to why Marinette was huffing and puffing. Did he say anything for her to be embarrassed or anxious? Was she remembering his teasing this morning? Was it about last night?

"Are you okay?" Nino stepped in to ask. This was the second time today someone had to ask Marinette that same question.

"Y-y-yeahh," she breathed out, crossing her arms and tapping her feet on the floor. "I'm perfectly fine. I'm great. Fantastic, amazing, doing just awesome. Everything's swell, it's going-"

She was cut off by another voice, one belonging to Alya. "Girl, you need help."

 Alya stepped beside the blubbering girl and hooked an arm through hers. "Sorry about that, she's not really herself today."

"Yeah," Nino nods. "We''ve noticed." There was a tinge of color on the tips of his ears.

"You guys getting seconds?" Alya eyes the food in their hands. It really wasn't much; only the cheese for Adrien and cake for Nino.

"Just helping ourselves to some side dishes," Adrien answers, glancing briefly at a still frozen Marinette. She really didn't seem like herself today. Did he go too far with the teasing? 

"Cravings set in hard today, Nino?" Alya winks playfully at him, and Nino's eyes go wide behind his glasses. "How many have you had?"

Nino was about to answer, when there was a sudden outcry from among the students in the cafeteria. For a few seconds, there was immediate silence and a few people staring out a window, arms and hands outstretched. And then there was another scream, and another, until the entire lunch room was in a frenzy.

"What's going on?" Marinette seems to have snapped out of her daze and looks around. "Why are they screaming?"

"I'm not sure," Alya speaks slowly, raising a slightly trembling hand to point at something through the window. "But it might have something to do with that thing."

The four push through the crowd of kids to the still open doors, and rush onto the platform outside the cafeteria. It doesn't take them long to spot the huge monster, a towering... Tree?

It was a nearly 30 foot tree, with decaying bark and flakey leaves barely hanging on the branches. There were vines trailing behind it and some were crawling up the side of the school.

"We have to get somewhere safe!" Nino shouts over the sound of the school's alarms. "Let's try the bathrooms!"

Adrien wasn't so sure that the bathroom was a good place to hide in, but he just needed to slip away so he could transform. "Yeah, let's do that!" Adrien agree and soon enough, the four of them were racing to the nearest bathrooms, which are on the other side of the school.

As they ran, the halls filled with students, until every corridor was bursting with panicking kids and adults. Some of them even yelled for Ladybug and Chat Noir.

 _We're on our way_ , Adrien thought as he slipped away from the others, toward the stairs leading down to the courtyard. Running behind a corner of the building, he pulled his kwami out from his bag, still holding the cheese. The small cat was snoring, despite all the chaos taking place around them. He was sleeping so soundly Adrien almost felt bad for having to wake him.

"Plagg?" Adrien poked the Kwami softly with his finger. "Wake up, we have a problem."

Plagg only groaned and turned over in Adrien's palm. But time was ticking by and people were in trouble, so Adrien stuck the camembert right under Plagg's nose. "Come on!" He hissed. "I know you're out of energy, but this is an actual emergency!"

The sleeping Kwami stopped snoring, sniffed hard and shot awake. "Wheresthecheese?" His small head slammed into Adrien's chin in excitement. Adrien frowned and shook his head.

"C'mon, Plagg," Adrien held up the chunk of smelly cheese. "They need Chat Noir, right now."

Plagg went to work attacking the food and grumbled with his mouth full. "If you'd fed me last night, I wouldn't have been asleep."

Adrien rolled his eyes as a shower of dust and crushed brick fell around them. "We both know that's not true, but I'm sorry. We also really don't have the time to waste, so can you hurry up just a little?"

Plagg gulped down another bite and glared at Adrien. "What's wrong with you? How would you like it if someone rushed you while you ate?"

Adrien groaned impatiently and cranes his neck around the corner. The tree was a safe distance from them, but the roads were a mess and a good chunk of the school was missing. He turned back to Plagg.

"How would you like it if you died right now?" Adrien took the remaining half of cheese from the Kwami and stuffed it in his bag, ignoring the smell. A pole soared high over their heads and stuck in the ground like a javelin. "Because that's what's gonna happen if we don't get to work!"

Plagg crossed his arms and looked unhappy with his food being taken. "I wasn't finished eating."

Adrien placed his bag on the ground and held out his hand. "You're never finished eating. Anyway-" There was another loud crash just as Adrien got the words out. " _Plagg, transforme moi_!"

His kwami let out an audible objection as he was pulled into Adrien's ring, a flash of green light enveloping them both. When Adrien opened his eyes, he was Chat Noir.

"Alright," The adrenaline rushed through his body. "Let's kick some tree butt!"

Just as he ran onto the scene, a familiar red and black figure swept through the air above his head. Adrien grinned and caught up to where she landed, right behind a trailing vine.

"M'lady," he lowered himself in a sweeping bow. "I'm so re- _leaf-_ ed to see you." 

He couldn't help himself, it just slipped out. Ladybug spun around with a hand on her hip.

"I'm not even here for two minutes, and you've already started," she shakes her head, but there is a small smile on her face. 

"I can't help it," Adrien offered a sheepish grin. "It just happens." 

Ladybug rolls her bluebell eyes and nods her head to where The Tree, as he would now address it, was picking up cars and clearing a path through the area. "What are we going to do about this guy?" 

Adrien placed his hands on his hips, mirroring his partner. "I was hoping we'd figure it out on the way. Isn't that what we usually do?" 

Ladybug took a moment to assess the situation. They didn't have much time to lose, but Adrien knew she would think of something. She always did. She was clever like that.

And sure enough, Ladybug's finger shot up. "I've got it! We just need to get closer to it." 

Adrien nodded and reached for his baton. They didn't need to run much; The Tree wasn't built for speed. Adrien watched as Ladybug jumped onto a protruding root and made her way up the thick trunk. "You see the vines? They're like hands! Try to cut them while I find out where the akuma is!" 

Without wasting a second, she pushed herself into the dying growth of leaves. Cutting off the vines didn't sound so hard, especially when half of them were just hanging behind along the ground. Extending the baton, Adrien ran up the trunk, jumping over those vines that were already in use. The Tree was making it's way out of the courtyard and toward the rows of houses behind the school, leaving a mess of debris and rubble in its wake. It didn't take long for someone to notice the two heros, and soon the word spread. 

Once Adrien had reached the closest vine, he took a good swing at it. His baton hit the thick rope, but it didn't go through; it bounced back with the same force. Adrien frowned and took another go. Same result. 

"Uh," He stepped back and looked up for Ladybug. "I don't want to alarm you or anything, but I can't cut it off." 

Her response was immediate, but muffled. "What do you mean you can't cut it off? Try again!" 

Adrien inhaled deeply and latched himself onto the vine, sinking his claws into the thick exterior. This seemed to earn a response from The Tree. It stopped in its tracks and there was a loud groaning as The Tree shook each of it's limb-like vines, one at a time. 

"Does that hurt?" Adrien called out, glad to have gotten The Tree's attention. "Sorry, I just thought I'd give you a little trim around the edges!" 

With no sign of Ladybug, Adrien continued climbing the vine, claws sinking in deeper. The Tree did not like this, beginning to throw each long tendril of vine away from its trunk like it was trying to dislodge them. Whenever Adrien felt his grip loosening, he pushed himself up into another vine, digging his claws in and earning pained groans. 

"Be careful!" Ladybug's voice came from above him. She was perched on a branch, yoyo tied around both her waist and the bough. "Don't fall!" 

"Don't worry, M'lady," He winked up at her. "This overgrown weed isn't going to shake me off any time soon." 

He shouldn't have said that just then. Or, the exact thought that went through his mind as he was flung 20 feet in the air was " _Should've knocked on wood._ " 

 


	4. 20 Dollar Nose Bleed

Out of the corner of her eye, Marinette caught a glimpse of something black and shiny, like a garbage bag, flying through the air. Before she could place exactly what it was, it hit the tall iron gate that stood at the front of the school. The shiny thing groaned as it slid down the gate, landing in a heap on the ground. 

Marinette rolled her eyes, pushing her way through the thick leaves that formed a sort of afro like shape on the "head" of The Tree. Chat Noir had gotten flung nearly twenty feet from his position on The Tree's trunk. From her vantage point, he looked pretty fine; Marinette just wasn't positive if a leg was supposed to bend that far back. 

"Chat," she called out, just in case. "Are you okay? Did you break anything?"

There was no reply. Rolling her eyes again, Marinette launched herself off The Tree, leaving it to (slowly) pull the flagpole out of the ground. Her partner was probably only being dramatic. She threw her yoyo at the top of the gate and landed balanced on a spike. Chat Noir wasn't moving. 

" _Chaton_ ," she tried again, sliding down the gate. "Are you okay?" 

This time, there was a weak grunt from her partner. She pulled him up into a more comfortable position and pushed his head up as it hung down. "Seriously _Chaton_ ," she chided. "Now's not the time for theatrics. We're literally only ten minutes into the fight." 

Marinette brushed his hair away from his forehead and her eyes widened as they spotted red blood, fresh and bright against his tanned skin. It was dripping from a gash right by his temple and onto his mask. Concern immediately filled her. 

"Chat, you're bleeding," she rubbed at his forehead, only succeeding in spreading the blood across his hair and face. "Did you break anything?"

Considering the force with which he smacked into the gate, he might have dislocated a bone or something. 

"Sh...Shoulder," the boy managed through clenched teeth and a thin ribbon of scarlet seeped from his nose. Marinette's throat tightened. If Chat really did injure himself badly... She didn't want to think about that. 

"Can I take a look?" She asked, but she was already feeling around for the zipper.  

Under them, the ground shook as Marinette's fingers tightened around the same golden bell that she's pulled so many times before. Her chest tightened as memories flashed in her mind. This was definitely not the time for thoughts like these. Blinking hard, Marinette yanked the bell down and peeled the tight uniform from Chat's skin. Despite herself, she felt the heat rush to her face when she caught a glimpse of his tightly defined muscles. He was glistening with sweat and Marinette willed herself to not let her eyes wander. 

"What's wrong?" The blonde asked slowly, looking at Marinette through eyes narrowed in pain. 

"Nothings wrong with me," she replied, a bit sharply. "Im just checking to see if you've broken anything." 

Maybe it was her imagination, but Marinette thought she saw an almost smirk on Chat's lips. Whatever it was, it was quickly replaced by a pained hiss as Marinette laid her fingers on his collarbones, pressing gently. She pulled the suit off his shoulders and was met with a darkening bruise on Chat's right shoulder, accompanied by an angry looking line of ripped skin that ran the length of where his zipper would be. 

"Your shoulder is hurt," she states bluntly, not knowing how else to say it. "I think you popped it out of the socket." 

There was a sudden sound like the cracking of a whip followed by a bloodcurdling shriek. It sounded like Chloe. Marinette snapped her head around in time to see Chloe, gripped tight by The Tree, get raised high in the air. The Tree was swishing his vines along the ground again, looking for more victims. 

"Lady-buuug!" Chloe screamed again. "Help meee!" 

Marinette scowled. She turns her back on the slow villain for a minute and he goes all King Kong on her classmates. She pulls Chat into her arms and straightens up. He wasn't that heavy, not like an average boy their age. Actually, he was a bit more on the light side, maybe even underweight. 

"I'm gonna put you somewhere safe, okay?" Her voice was low and calculated. "Just stay there until I come back for you, okay _c_ _haton_?"

Her response was another weak groan and strained nod. Marinette couldn't believe Chat had gotten himself disabled in the first half of the fight. He was usually quick and light on his feet; what happened this time for him to get hit so badly? With the injured hero in her arms, Marinette lept into the shadows, hiding behind a building that used to be an extra gymnasium. His breath was shallow against her neck as she set him down and once again, Marinette blushed. "I'll... be right back. Stay, kitty." 

Without bothering to see his reaction, Marinette flung her yoyo upward, waiting for into loop around an outstretched bough on The Tree and pulled herself up, balancing on the branch. Chloe was being held right in front of her. She noticed the masked girl right away and screamed even louder, going from someone about to get her spine snapped to a manic fangirl. 

"Hey, you overgrown weed!" Marinette yelled out, ducking as a vine swept above her head. "I think it's time someone trimmed you down!" 

It was as if the Tree didn't even hear her. It shook Chloe a little, like a kid playing with a doll. Chloe was kicking and shrieking, a sound more annoying than her normal talking. her voice carried over the din in the streets, and Marinette wanted nothing more than to stuff her jacket in her mouth. Anything to shut her up. Groaning to herself, Marinette climbed her way back inside the thick growth of mostly dead leaves on the Tree's trunk. She had found something like a crack in the bark on her last trip here, before Chat was tossed against a wall. It was different from the regular cracks in the wood, because unlike the natural crevices, this one was surrounded by decaying bark. Black and moldy-looking.

"Let's see if this can get your attention," she muttered, palming her yo-yo. Drawing her arm back, she put all her strength behind the throw. The weapon just bounced back with the same amount of force that she used to throw it. Marinette caught it before it could smash into her face. Trying again and again, the yo-yo continued to bounce back.

"Well, gosh darn," she stepped back, hands on her hips. "That didn't work. Huh."

"Ladybug!" Chloe screeched again, pushing at the vine around her. "Use your Lucky Charm!" 

For once, Chloe had said something helpful. Still, it irked Marinette slightly that she hadn't thought of it first. How could she forget about her own powers? 

Throwing her yo-yo high in the air, Marinette called out the familiar words. "Lucky Charm!" 

In a burst of pink and red, the sky flashed for a moment. The air quivered and something long took shape. It spun in the air before falling down to the ground. It was a red and black axe, and it almost chopped off Marinette's hand as she reached for it. 

"Of course," she said to herself. She should have done this earlier. 

Hauling the axe back to the crack, Marinette pulled it up over her head. With a grunt, she slammed the blade down onto the bark, which began to chip away in chunks. Just a few more hits and she'd get in. With the final blow, the decaying wood fractured and there was the sound of snapping bones. 

The vine around Chloe loosened suddenly. Instead of screaming, she went pale and hung limp, passed out. It was a ten foot drop to the ground that could result in several broken bones. Marinette quickly considered her options. She could let Chloe fall and focus on the Tree, or she could spare five seconds to put her classmate in a safe place. Marinette, as heroic as she was, leaned toward the former option. But as appealing as it would be to never have to hear Chloe's voice again... Marinette couldn't just let someone die. What would that say about her competence as a hero?

Sighing, she leaped over breaking branches to where Chloe hung, silent for once in her life. It wasn't hard to pull her from the Tree's weakening grip, but it was going to be a struggle to put her somewhere else. On top of that, Marinette only had a few minutes to find and purify the Akuma before she detransformed. She finally decided to leave Chloe under one of the crumbling stairs.

Metal steps fallin on her head wouldn't be as bad as a crushed spine. Probably. 

Already finding it difficult to breathe right, Marinette clawed her way to the flaking gash she left. There was a thing in the crevice. It looked like a... shovel. A shovel. 

"So you're a farmer," Marinette said, voice flat. Amazing. 

Snatching up the shovel, Marinette reached for her yo-yo once again. "No more evil doing for you, little akuma. Time to de-evilize!" 

In another burst of light and color, Marinette snapped the shovel' s handle and caught the black butterfly in her yo-yo. "Gotcha! Bye-bye, little butterfly." 

She released the white butterfly, watching it flutter away in the light wind. Yanking the cord of her yo-yo, Marinette threw it up one last time. " _Miraculous Ladybug_!" 

In a couple of seconds, the entire scene went from disaster movie set, to the way it was before. The people had stopped frantically running to watch as the swarms of ladybugs swept over everything. Without a second glance at anyone else, Marinette made a run for Chat. He was still lying where she left him, crumpled up and in pain. 

"Chat?" Marinette whispered, picking his head up from against the wall. "How are you now?" 

Obviously not so good, but he only grunted in reply. He couldn't even open his mouth; There was still blood pooling from his nose was smeared across his cheek where he tried to wipe the blood away. The black fabric of Chat's uniform was peeled away from his torso, revealing dried and freshly dripping blood all over his chest and shoulder. At any other time, Marinette would have drank in the sight of his toned body, but not now. Not when he was in pain. Seeing him like this made her stomach twist and lurch. 

"I don't have much time left," she brushed the hair from his face, damp with sweat as her earrings beeped away the second to last dot. "But I'll find someone to come get you, okay? I have to go now, but I'll send someone. Won't be long, okay, _chaton_?"

 She was speaking fast, worried both for him and herself. Chat's breath was coming in shallow puffs, but other than the cuts and bruises, he hasn't broken anything. Marinette could take him back home, and dress his wounds before sending him off. 

Just before the final beep sounded, she left him and ran behind a corner, hoping no one saw her detransform. 

 

 


	5. Unfair

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So hi guys! I'm back after a while and here's the next chapter. I hope I didn't make y'all wait too long, but school has started and I'm quickly running out of time for other things. But, even if updates will be slow, I will update! so leave lots of comments; I'll read them and reply to them as best as I can <3

Adrien was in major pain. 

His shoulder burned and there was blood all over him. It was kind of disgusting and sad at the same time. How did a _tree_ manage to do this to him?

Adrien was still lying down were Ladybug had left him, listening to everyone exchanging relieved sighs and thanking Ladybug. No one really noticed that he was gone. He couldn't move without searing pain shooting through every nerve ending in his body, and Ladybug had told him to just wait. She would send someone.

Who was she sending? Would it be an ambulance, or someone they both knew? He really hoped it wasn't an ambulance, because how was he supposed to explain that his mask just wouldn't come off? He also didn't want it to be one of their friends, because how would he explain _everything_ if they figured out who he was?  The only person he was comfortable with while being Chat Noir was-

"Chat Noir?"

_Marinette_.

Adrien pushed his head up, blinking several times to focus his eyes. There she was, leaning her head around the corner of the building. Her eyes were wide with worry. 

"I, uh... Ladybug told me to come here," she looked nervous. "Are you okay?" 

Adrien wanted to reply with sarcasm, but he could barely even open his mouth. So he grunted out a no. 

Marinette stepped toward him and he saw that she wasn't hurt. A rush of relief drowned the pain for a second. "I'll take you back to my place," she rubbed her hands against her jeans, bending to pick him up. 

Adrien didn't exactly love being woman-handled like this, but he didn't exactly have a choice. She carefully slid her arms under him, pulling Adrien up. He was surprised at her strength: she picked him up like he weighed nothing at all. And when she walked with him in her arms, she didn't stumble or lose balance. 

Despite himself, Adrien couldn't help how his head turned into her neck once he caught the scent of her skin. He breathed in a shallow breath, noticing how the muscles in her neck tensed.

"I'll have to carry you all the way back," Marinette swallowed. "Sorry it's so inconvenient." 

Adrien didn't speak, he nodded into the crook of her neck, feeling the soft skin heat up. This was a different feeling. The Marinette he had now grown accustomed to as Chat Noir was seductive. She knew exactly what he wanted and how to make him go crazy with need. The Marinette he knew as Adrien was a jumpy bundle of nerves, but that was only when he was around her as Adrien. Marinette rarely had to feel embarrassed or nervous around Chat Noir; it was almost as if she pulled extra confidence out of nowhere.

Kind of like how Adrien was so different from Chat Noir. Right now, Marinette was silently freaking out, he could feel it in the way her heart beat against his arm even while she was just walking.

They passed streets where confused pedestrians stood, wondering what the heck it was that they just saw. Marinette made sure to stick to the darker paths, where the closest person was ten feet away and to them, Chat Noir looked like a black garbage bag. The entire silent walk back to Marinette's house had been detours through alleys and probably illegal trespassing across building courtyards.

Adrien was familiar with all of these paths, as he had taken all of them at least once before today.

"We'll go in through the back," Marinette shifted him in her arms, to pull a set of keys from under the pot of a hanging plant. She slid the key in the lock and the door opened with a click. Adrien felt the muscles tense and relax as she carried him silently up the ladder to her room. Adrien couldn't help but be amazed at how easily she carried him- where did she get this kind of strength from?

Once they were safely in Marinette's room, she set him on the floor by her table. "I don't want to get the bed dirty," she wouldn't look him in the eyes. "Just... Just sit still so I can clean out the wound."

Adrien wasn't exactly going to go anywhere, not with a possibly dislocated shoulder and several cuts, but he bit back the sarcastic response he had ready. Silently, Adrien watched Marinette search her room, coming back with bandages and some alcohol pads. This would sting a lot, he could already feel it.

"Close your eyes and think of something else," Marinette instructed, tearing open the first of the pads, moving his suit away from the cuts. "To distract yourself from how much this is going to hurt."

But what else would Adrien focus on when his distraction was right in front of him, so close that he could feel the heat from her hands? What else would Adrien even want to think about when the girl he spent his days and nights was here already? He was no stranger to pain, but Adrien didn't even feel the stinging of alcohol on torn skin. He was drawn in by her downcast eyes. Why wouldn't Marinette look at him?

Did he do something wrong?

Adrien's tongue felt less like a slab of lead and more like it was swollen. "Mari?"

Her head snapped up so quick, he thought she pulled a muscle. "What's wrong? Does it hurt too much?"

Concern filled her eyes and her hands hovered right over his shoulder. "You didn't even start," Adrien slowly tested the strength of his voice. "But are you okay?"

Marinette looked back down, nodding. "Yeah. I managed to find a place to hide. But you... You were a bit too careless, don't you think?"

Despite himself, Adrien snorted. "That's kind of my job. I'm mainly the distractor." The words came out bitter and Adrien didn't know if he meant them like that.

Once again, his friend stopped and glanced up from under furrowed brows. "What is that supposed to mean? You don't think you have a real job on the team?"

 "No, no," Adrien started to shake his head but stopped as the motion caused spots to explode in his vision. "I didn't mean it like that, it's just- I'm the one who usually gets the bad guys ready for their ass whooping, y'know? I tire them out for Ladybug. It's just what I do."

Marinette pressed the swab onto his raw skin, eliciting a sharp hiss from the boy. "So you're saying Ladybug can't handle a bad guy on her own."

"No, of course not!" Adrien's eyes widened and he felt his skin grow warm. He would never even think of Ladybug as weak! "I didn't mean... You're not being serious, are you?"

There was a pause and Marinette's face broke out into a wide grin as she burst out into laughter, the kind that shakes your entire body and has you gasping for breath. She dropped the swabs and had to grip the edge of her table for support. "Of course I'm not! Oh, you should see your face- it's as red as Ladybug's suit!"

Adrien stared at her in disbelief, watching as she tried to collect herself, bringing in all the giggles and hiccups of laughter. It was a simple joke, but the way she laughed at it like it was the funniest thing in the world made something warm bubble up in Adrien's stomach. The way her ears turned bright pink, the way dimples formed on her cheeks, and the way her eyes turned into little, dark, curved lines sent waves of happiness through him. Suddenly, he realized something. 

He wanted to keep her smiling like this, for as long as he could. 

But just as soon as the thought crossed his mind, another took its place. What about Ladybug? Did this mean he was over his little crush on her, if that's all it was? Did this mean he was ready to be seen by her as just a friend? After all, Ladybug never seemed to return his feelings for her, so what was the point of dragging it on for so long? In all honesty, Adrien didn't know what Marinette thought of him. Friend? Mattress-hopper? _Charity case_?

"Chaton, stop pouting," Marinette playfully tapped him on the leg with a roll of bandage. "I was only joking. Don't take it seriously."

Adrien hadn't noticed, but while she was laughing, Marinette had also cleaned the blood off his chest and face. His nosebleed was gone, replaced by a throbbing in his heart. "No, I get it. It's okay."

His friend looked at him for a second longer, and he didn't know why. Then she turned away to put the supplies back into a box. "See if you can get up and move a bit."

Marinette got up and busied herself with replacing everything to where they were. Adrien didn't want to move, he wanted to stay where he was with her close again. He wanted to be able to touch her skin, even out of uniform. He wanted to run his fingers through the fine strands of her hair, even if they weren't lying side by side on a mattress. He wanted to feel her heart beat through his chest, not only in the dead of night but also when the sun rose high above the horizon.

Adrien pushed himself up, testing his weight on his legs. They felt fine. He moved around, using the walls for balance. Through it all, he wanted and he wanted and he wanted. And usually, Chat Noir had no problem getting what he wanted. 

But the real question was, what about Adrien Agreste?

"Is everything good?" Marinette called from the other side of the room. 

" _Oui_ ," Adrien mumbled, caught up in his mental pacing. He didn't realize that his suit was hanging off his body at the waist, he just stared at a spot on the wall, burning a hole in it in his mind.

"Are you tired?" she finished stacking boxes and turned around, leaning against the table. "Do you want anything to eat?"

It sounded a bit silly, but the first thought that popped into Adrien's mind was that of the bakery's croissants. But he didn't feel it was right to just ask her for them. "No, I'm fine."

Which, really, was a lie because the last meal Adrien remembered eating was dinner the night before, which consisted of a mostly leafy salad and water. According to his father, Adrien had been gaining some wait as of late and he was put on an even stricter diet. Adrien hadn't even eaten his meager lunch of another salad, except this time with added cucumbers. Just thinking about food made his stomach threaten to protest starvation. 

Marinette nodded and for a second, her eyes lingered on her bed, but they darted back to Adrien's, as if she didn't want him to catch her looking. Images flashed through his mind like scenes from a movie. Scenes of the both of them sharing that bed, tangled in each others arms, listening to each other's soft breathing. Adrien wanted that now, not as Chat Noir and not as part of the agreement, but as daily occurrences. He didn't know if she felt the same way, and it gnawed away at him from the inside.

She was all he ever thought about, the focus of his attention. As Chat Noir, he could get away with that. He could get away with visiting her at the most indecent of hours during the night. He could get away with touching her, feeling her, breathing her in and not letting her go. Chat Noir could get away with loving Marinette in the way Adrien never could. Not until he becomes sure of her real feelings toward him. 

And from one look at her pink cheeks, Adrien understood that he wanted the same thing that ran through her thoughts a this moment. But he shouldn't, and he couldn't, so he just shook his head and turned his attention to the balcony door. "I should get going. Gotta... recharge."

In the reflection on the glass door, he saw her nod slowly, even though she looked unsure of letting him go so soon. But he knew that they both understood why this wouldn't be the best time to stay. Her hands were clasped in front of her, a sign that she was nervous. For a moment Adrien lingered, gloved hand hovering over the doorknob. What was he waiting for? For Marinette to call him back? For her to lead him to where he so desperately wanted to be, for her to hold him?

Mentally chiding himself when several moments passed in silence, Adrien gripped the knob and opened the door, slipping away into the afternoon and deciding to leave this episode behind him. The door closed shut behind him with a soft click. 

It wasn't that he wanted to forget what just happened- Adrien was very grateful that Marinette found him in time. He was just caught off guard by the intensity of the emotions she made him feel. His realization was so sudden, it kind of spooked him.

Adrien didn't get it. How was it even possible for someone to make him feel this way? How can someone turn his mind against itself like this? Inside, Adrien knew what he was doing with Marinette was wrong, and he felt guilty about it all. But at the same time, Adrien wanted more. He didn't want to stop, and it felt good. Their late nights were like a drug to him now, a way to wash away all the stress and anxiety being at home brought him. At first he had limited himself to visits only when he felt like he just really needed to let go.

But because he felt like that so often, Adrien found himself always coming back for more. He couldn't stop, and heaven knows he's tried. Its like withdrawal.

At this point, he _needed_ her. So in a situation like this, the best option for Adrien would be going home and resting. Plagg would need some time to recuperate as well.

And right now, both them needed some good food.


End file.
